yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Haizaku Obriha(Shinto.)
Name Haizaku Last Obriha ImvuName ATrueKiller NickNames None. Age 19 Gender male Height 5,9 Weight 178 Fighting Style '''Divine Punishment:''' Similar to Sholin Kung fu and chinese Ken po. God Of Fate '''Kojin ''' Kojin is the god of the fire,hearth,and stove He is considered a deity of uncertain temper fire which he repressents is a disructive force as shown in the myth of Kagu tsuchi the original fire god who's birth burned his own mother. Though Kojin embodies fire and has turned it into a good purpose burning any and all impureities. '''Physiology:''' http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Daidarabotchi_Physiology Power(s) '''Distruction wave:''' A large surge of heat and flame that is powered from his body pushing anything back and also can dispures large amounths of things at once blocking this comes from his body the strain this causes from the fact it comes from his body will put strain on his body as if you just did an insane amount of crunches or push ups the waited three days. '''Divine heat: '''A large swirling vortex of flame burning most anything to close to him also flinging it away of diflecting most any projectile attacks. '''Nuclear wave''': A siries of explosions 60 times the power of a nuke that are emited from his outstretched hand that is like a wall that goes 100 feet out and 50 wide of explosions being pushed forth. Now this will actualy cost him dearly crushing bones. ''' Divine teleportation:''' Creating fire any an area he pleases with in sight he can then teleport directly to that fire avoiding attacks though the speed at which it happens makes it seem as if he is there befor the flame itself. Not only does it hurt he will be emobilized and stuned for about 12 seconds. '''Sun snatcher''': Takeing him about nine minutes he can asorb the energy from the suns heat itself or any heat or fire near by makeing any attacks, dodges faster also being able to controle fire the more fire he can lay down with out it being put out he will grow stronger and faster. This will later affect him after he has used it causeing him to have no visual preception for 4 post. '''Distruction slice''': By sliceing his hand throught the air he creats a thin half moon shaped wave of heat the moves so fast the force will hit you befor the flames can. '''Bomb rush''':A dash forward that creats a trail of fire behind him that allows him to close the gap with an enemy and hit with astonishing force. '''Narrow escape''':An dodge that requires a attack to be seconds from him alowing him to dodge to any place he can see also he needs to gain energy from near by heat in order to pull it off. The thing is he has already used Sun snatcher by this point increaseing the time it take for him to see for about 5 post. Weapons Of Choice Divine wrath: A large serated blade made that can extened and be used like a whip though with a cuting edge finding it in the form of a large snake that he has to trick into becomeing the blade. Allies/Enemies Allied With Background Roleplay Selection Approved By